Often, when creating batches having pre-defined weight target of fixed number of food items it results in overweight. In general because a fixed number of items in a pack is often requested the pack weight can only be equal to the average weight of the items to be packed multiplied by the number of items in the pack. It will help somehow, if more than one pack weight is packed in parallel but the result will almost always be some overweight. It must also be considered, that when packing more than one pack size in parallel, and it is based on the weight distribution of the incoming items, then the distribution of different pack weights will probably not meet the desired distribution.
From the patent application US 2010/051513 A1 it is therefore known to weigh each food item entering a batching system and if the weight of the specific food item is above a predefined level, the food item can e.g. be trimmed or cut so that its weight is reduced below said level, to ensure that the weight of the food item will fit better in the current batching program. However further reduction of the risk of pack overweight is desired.